History Maker
by vitya katsuki
Summary: La curiosidad de Yuuri sobre el pasado de viktor comienza a hacerse presente y al final, decide preguntarle sobre él. Nunca se esperaría las respuestas que este le daría, pues aun teniendo una relación juntos. Seguía siendo su ídolo.


Esta idea surgió a raíz de hablar con unas amigas sobre lo que queríamos que ocurriera en la segunda temporada, y entre todas las locuras que surgieron una me vino a la mente. Y era el pasado a Viktor. De algunos personajes han dejado caer una serie de cosas que eran acerca de su vida, pero de Viktor apenas hay alguna. Así que se me ocurrió que podría escribir una historia sobre cómo me lo imagino.

Pareja: Viktuuri (Viktor x Yuuri) y Yakov x Lilia.

En la historia he jugado con dos tipos de narración, pero no me convence del todo. Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión acerca de ello. Muchas gracias :3

Ya dejo de dar la lata~

* * *

Viktor apaga la televisión cuando escucha a Yuuri bostezar y una pequeña sonrisa se extiende por sus labios cuando ve como el japonés clava sus ojos sobre el. Sus cejas están juntas creando una mueca de confusión.

-Vamos a dormir cerdito.- Le dice llevando la mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente mientras ve como un pequeño rubor comienza a hacerse presente en su rostro. En la mente del ruso, la idea de acariciar los labios del nipón con los suyos se le hace una idea tentadora.

-No tengo sueño.- Le contesta antes de volver a acomodarse a su lado, Viktor le abraza acercandole un poco mas a si. El castaño llega a captar el suspiro que se escapa de los labios de su amante mientras nota como apoya la barbilla sobre su cabeza.- Viktor.

El más mayor emite un ruido gutural en señal de que le escucha y que continúe hablando, que tiene su atencion. Yuuri se remueve un poco sin decir nada aun, pero ese silencio solo hace que a Viktor le entren más ganas de saber que es lo que el japonés iba a decirle, cuando abre la boca para hablar, ambos lo hacen a la vez, siendo el ruso quien acaba guardando silencio.

-¿Por que empezaste a patinar?- La voz que salía de su garganta suena temblorosa, aunque eso solo hace que le parezca aun mas tierno. El ruso está seguro de que Yuuri ha dudado si preguntarselo o no, el mayor en respuesta, simplemente le abraza nuevamente y se aclara la garganta.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- Realmente esa pregunta es innecesaria, pues conoce la respuesta, Ve como siente con timidez antes de acomodarse mejor en el sofá y sobre el.- Esta bien.- Acaba diciendo sonriéndole y acomodándose también antes de comenzar a relatar.

Estaba sentado frente al dormitorio de mis padres cruzado de brazos, tenía el ceño fruncido y un enorme puchero en mi cara. Sabía que en algún momento abrirían la puerta, aunque también sabía que las posibilidades de ser ignorado eran muy altas. La razón por la que estaba así era porque mis padres me habçían dicho esa misma mañana que tenían que salir del país. Y yo no los iba a dejar salir de San Petersburgo sin mi, como ellos planeaban.

Desde el otro lado escuchaba toda la ruidera que estaban montando, estaba convencido de que se llevaban un montón de cosas. El tiempo frente a la puerta pasaba demasiado lento y ya me estaba aburriendo, pero una protesta era una protesta. Pero pasaba demasiado lento, y era más de lo que un niño de seis años puede querer. Aunque claro, mi cabezonería viene desde que era pequeño, así que me quede ahí hasta que salieron.

-Viktor.- Dijo mi madre una vez que salió del cuarto, tenía los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y el ruido constante de unos golpecitos contra el suelo que era provocados por su pie derecho indicaban que claramente estaba enfadada. La verdad es que no me resultaba difícil saber el por qué.- ¿Ya has recogido tus cosas?

-Niet.- Dije mirándola a los ojos, creando así una competencia entre tonalidades azules.- No tengo porque preparar mi maleta si sois vosotros los que os vaís.

Ante esa respuesta, escuche a mi padre suspirar, era la cuarta vez en el día que tocabamos ese tema y mis padres ya se habían cansado de intentar convencerme.

-Vitya, ya hemos hablado de esto.- Susurro mi padre poniéndome una mano en la cabeza. Mi padre siempre hacía esas cosas, cuando quería que hiciera algo jugaba a ser el bueno.- Tenemos que irnos.

-Pero por qué tengo que irme yo, sois vosotros los que salís del país. ¿Dónde me voy a quedar yo?- Mi padre negó con la cabeza mientras que mi madre volvía a desaparecer en su dormitorio.

-Tienes que hacer tu maleta y luego meter todas tus cosas en cajas. Sabes que no podemos quedarnos, tu madre tiene una gira.

Obviamente ya lo sabía, pero me negaba. Volví a inflar las mejillas y mire a mi padre, que simplemente me arrastro hacia mi cuarto ignorandome.

No solo ellos se iban, si no que yo también tenía que hacerlo. Me senté en mi cama viendo como mi padre daba una vuelta en mi cuarto, seguramente viendo que en efecto no había nada guardado y que todo estaba en su lugar. No quería irme de mi casa, tampoco quería que mis padres se fueran.

Al final, mi padre acabó guardando las cosas de las estanterías en cajas de cartón, dejando solo las que estaban a mi alcance para que lo hiciera yo. Continue con mi queja pero de poco sirvió, lo único que logré, fue no recoger las cosas yo y un tirón de oreja.

Para esa noche, ya nos encontrábamos los tres en el coche. Estaba rodeado de maletas y cajas, aún faltaban un montón que tenía entendido que vendrían a recoger mañana. Escuchaba a mi madre quejarse sobre que iban tarde por culpa de su caprichoso hijo. Preferí mirar las luces de las farolas por la ventanilla. No me gustaba que no me tomaran en serio, tampoco tener que irme de mi casa, ni dejar a mis padres.

No sentí cuando llegamos a una casa, era bastante grande, mi madre me abrió la puerta y cogió mi mano, apenas recorrimos el camino que daba hasta el portal cuando una mujer se asomó por la puerta, no negaré que esa mujer era imponente, tenía un porte elegante. La espalda recta, creando así una postura perfecta. Los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho le daban un aire que producía escalofríos por la seguridad que mostraba y la rigidez de su cuerpo era completada por un vestido grueso de un color blanco crema y un moño que recogía su cabello.

-¡Lilya!- Exclamó mi madre cuando la divisó, soltó mi mano y se apresuró para llegar hasta ella. Mi padre puso una mano sobre mi hombro y los dos nos encaminamos hasta la puerta. Al parecer esa mujer ya estaba más informada que yo. Porque en ese momento, yo me enteré de que me quedaría con ella y mis padres desaparecieron al poco. Me despedí de ellos rápidamente porque mi madre no dejaba de quejarse de la hora.

Vi cómo se iban en el coche y escuche como Lilya llamaba a un hombre, el cual me guio hasta el comedor y simplemente me senté en el sofá esperando respuestas.

-Viktor.- Me tense al escuchar mi nombre salir de la boca de esa mujer, venía con una taza que dejó sobre la mesa.- Tu madre tiene que hacer un gira, por ello te quedarás con nosotros. Yo soy Lilya y ese de ahí es Yakov.

Asentí con la cabeza a pesar de no estar conforme con ello. Pero ya sabía cómo era el trabajo de mi madre. Cogí la taza agradeciendo el calor que esta me brindaba, no quería quedarme en casa de unos desconocidos.

La pareja se tomo mi comportamiento como un berrinche que duró varios días hasta que comprendí que eso no haría volver a mis padres. Un día Lilya tuvo que ir a estudió, porque resultaba que ella era bailarina, como mi madre, de eso era de lo que se conocían. Así que tuve que quedarme con Yakov. Como tenía que ir a comprar, fuimos los dos al centro comercial más grande de San Petersburgo.

-Yakov, ¿me compras un avión teledirigido?- En poco tiempo gane confianza como para pedir cosas o llevar la contraria, lo que significaba que muchas veces acababa en mi habitación castigado.

-No.

-Pero yo quiero uno.- Repliqué haciendo un puchero.

-Te he dicho que no.

-Pero Yak-

-No.- Ante su negativa infle las mejillas, hasta que entramos al centro y me distraje con otra cosa. Nuevamente estaba pidiendole algo a Yakov cuando un chico mayor que yo se acercó a nosotros. Entablo conversación con él y yo aproveche para explorar algo del centro que no fuera de la sección alimenticia. Cuando me canse de mirar la sección de juguetes salí de la tienda y me tope con un grupo de gente que tapaba mi visibilidad, me hice hueco para ver qué era lo que estaban observando. Tras un panel transparente que rodeaba una pista de hielo, había gente que se deslizaban sobre el. Era precioso y en uno de mis caprichos de niño pequeño, me gire para volver con Yakov. Estaba completamente seguro de que el podria apuntarme con ellos, a hacer lo mismo. o algo así.

-¡Yakov!- Le llamé gritando una vez que estuve de nuevo dentro, no veía ni al chico ni a él. Cuando llegue a la zona de la que había "huido", no estaban ninguno de los dos. Note como los nervios comenzaban a consumirme hasta que escuche a Yakov llamarme, cuando me giré hacía él, quise correr para abrazarle, pero simplemente cuando llegue hasta el. Insistí con mi nuevo capricho.

Ni siquiera me dejó explicarle lo que había visto, tampoco hablarle de ello. Simplemente me arrastró hacía la caja murmurando cosas acerca de que era un irresponsable por haberme ido. ¡Y el qué! él era quien no estaba controlandome.

Cuando pagamos, Yakov me llevó hasta la pista que había visto antes, pero no de la forma que yo quería. Me hizo sentarme a un lado de la pista mientras el hablaba con varios chicos que estaban ahí. Cuando me levanté para ir a ver a las personas que estaban sobre ese brillante bloque de hielo congelado, Yakov agarró mi brazo y me obligo a sentarme de nuevo. De nuevo, le mire todo lo mal que puede mirar un niño, pero el me ignoro y siguió hablando.

-Eres malo.

...

-Eres una persona cruel.

...

-¡Yakov deja de ignorarme!

...

-¿Sabes lo que quería decirte en el centro?

...

-¿Me compras el avión?

...

-Tengo hambre, ¿qué hay de cenar?

El vacío que me estaba haciendo Yakov me molestaba aun más que el que me contestará con NO. ¿Tanto le costaba aceptar que había sido un irresponsable por dejar que el niño que estaba su cargo se fuera? Pues parece que si, porque después de haber estado en la pista, y de que el si que hubiera podido ver, no me había dirigido la palabra. Y nada más llegar a casa, saco un cuaderno y empezó a escribir en el.

Al rato me canse de que me ignorara y me fui a mi cuarto, pero esto no lo olvidaría,.

*:*:*:*

Y desde luego que no lo olvide. Al menos, no del todo.

Las llamadas de mis padres empezaron a hacerse cada vez inusuales, hasta que al año de haber llegado a casa de los Feltsman las llamadas se redujeron considerablemente. hasta apenas un par al mes y con suerte.

Pero eso era lo que menos me importaba, quedaba una semana para mi cumpleaños y ya sabía lo que quería. Lilya siempre le reprochaba a Yakov porque siempre accedía a todo lo que le pedía. Podría parecer muy rudo por fuera, pero él era muy bueno en realidad.

Esa semana no solo era mi cumpleaños, sino que también descubrí en qué trabajaba Yakov. No pude evitar sorprenderme, ya hacía más de un año que vivía con ellos y no tenía ni idea de ello, pero me sorprendí aún más cuando fui con Lilya a un pabellón enorme y que encima, dentro tenía una ENORME pista de hielo. Yakov estaba a un lado con un grupo de niños, en cuanto le divise, solté la mano de Lilya para ir hacía el. Corrí hasta estar a una distancia considerable y salte a su espalda gritando su nombre.

-¡Viktor no hagas eso!- Ante el regaño de la rusa, me solte automáticamente de Yakov, no lo negaría ella me daba miedo.

-Lilya, Viktor. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó haciendo un gesto con la mano que provocó que el grupo se esparciera por la pista.

-¡Hemos venido a verte!- Exclamó sonriendo, sin apartar la vista de la superficie helada.

-He pensado que esto podría distraer a Viktor.- Lo que en verdad pasaba es que no quería aguantar mis quejas, Yakov lo hacía pero ella no. Los ojos del más mayor se clavaron sobre los míos antes de asentir. Me ayudo a ponerme los patines y tras una explicación sobre cómo patinar, la cual ignore, me dejo entrar finalmente.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, el capricho que hacía un año que había nacido dentro de mí se estaba cumpliendo. Aunque lo olvidara a las semanas, este volvió con fuerza al volver a ver el brillo del agua helada y una vez que estuve sobre ella, notaba mi pulso acelerado. Las piernas me temblaban ligeramente, intente imitar a los chicos que se estaban deslizando y al principio me costo, pero solo era arrastrar un pie y luego el otro. No era complicado. O al menos eso pensé hasta que por intentar girar mi patín derecho derrapó y me hizo perder el equilibrio. Desde el suelo vi como Yakov se acercaba hasta mi.

La forma en la que se deslizaba era muy suave, delicada y preciosa. Casi parecía que no tocaba el hielo. Freno delante mío con una felicidad envidiable y me extendió una mano.

-¿Estas bien?- Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y a la par me sacó de la ensoñación en la que había caído.

-Sí... Sí estoy bien.-Dije finalmente cogiendo su mano, después él simplemente tuvo que tirar de mí para levantarme.- Yakov, yo también quiero.

Debí de sorprenderle, porque tardo un rato en contestarme. Lo cual hizo que me emocionara ante la respuesta, ya que ante las negativas solía responder de forma automática.

-No.- Pero al parecer siempre había una excepción.

-Pero Yakov yo quiero patinar.

-No.

Ante su negativa, solo pude hacer otro berrinche. Yo también quería deslizarme de una forma que pareciera que mis pies no tocaban el suelo. Tener esa soltura. Me gire y trate de repetir lo mismo que había hecho antes, Yakov sabía que era un cabezota así que seguro que ya tenía en mente que no me iba a rendir.

Me gustaba escuchar el ruido que hacían mis patines al hacer algún movimiento, cerré los ojos y dejé que mi cuerpo eligiera por donde ir. Era una sensación increíble, me gustaba incluso más de lo que habría imaginado.

El temblor de mis piernas había desaparecido por completo, ese nerviosismo había dado lugar a una sensación de libertad que no había notado nunca inundar mi cuerpo. Me gustaba como al dar una vuelta, parte de mi flequillo ocultaba mi rostro. Como sí hacía eses con mis pies, en el hielo se dibujaba una senda irregular. Cuando me dejaba llevar por el impulso que había tomado; si giraba un poco mi pie, mi cuerpo hacía lo mismo. Y sobre todo, la forma en la que mi corazón se había acelerado.

Yakov me dejo estar en la pista hasta que tuvimos que volver a casa. Realmente me había sorprendido que cuando me aleje de él, no me detuviera o me engañase. Tampoco lo hizo de camino a casa ni en esta. Esa situación se me hacía extraña, pero no iba a protestar, era un regaño menos.

*:*:*:*

-Así que todo empezo por un capricho.- El japonés, que ha acabado tumbado completamente en el sofá y apoyando la cabeza en el regazo del ruso, aún mantiene su atención en la historia que le había narrado Viktor. Desde que que sus ojos se posaron sobre él a través de esa pantalla, nunca se imaginó que la razón que inspiró a su ídolo fuera un capricho. Bueno, eso es algo que va mucho con él, se dice el nipón con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno, sí y no.- Le contesta el albino acariciando el cabello de Yuuri.- Realmente todo empezó una vez que toque el hielo, el ver como Yakov venía a hacía mi. La forma con la que patinaba, con tanta soltura, delicadeza. Para mí fue algo que nunca había visto, me daba la impresión de que brillaba. Yo quería también brillar de la misma forma con la que él la había hecho.

-Diría que le has superado.

-¿Tú crees?- Una pequeña risa emerge de la garganta de Viktor.- Supongo que tienes razón, sé que está orgulloso de mí.

Aunque Yuuri está omitiendo aposta el tema de los padres de Viktor, la simple idea de que Yakov haya sido como un padre para él, es más que suficiente. Porque la mirada con la que observaba su programa cuando patinaba, era eso, orgullo hacia su hijo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado~

Me hace muchísima ilusión subir algo así y siento si Viktor esta algo OOc. Pero de niño me lo imagino así.

Gracias de nuevo por leer~ hasta pronto, Vitya~


End file.
